


how i'm imagining you

by alderations



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Aliases, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Peter Nureyev, Uncannily Convincing Sugar Baby Juno Steel, loosely implied cheating, mildly egregious depictions of bodily fluids as per my usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: Except for Buddy, apparently. “Don’t even think about it,” she chastised, clasping his forearm in a mimicry of a doting caress. Juno hadn’t been thinking about anything, honestly, still too dizzy from the subtle request hidden in the way Peter’s gait shifted. He leaned closer to Buddy, thankful that he was on her blind side and could hide his lips’ movements behind her curls.“I think having a tryst with a lowly waiter might be just the distraction we need to finish casing the place,” he whispered.





	how i'm imagining you

If it weren’t for Buddy at his elbow, guiding him through the crowded ballroom, Juno would  _ really  _ hate this.

He had good reasons for once, thank you very much. It was one thing to dress up for a heist, with his hair all done up by Rita and Peter’s precise touch on his makeup, and the aliases weren’t bad, either. The problem was that the status of those aliases, of the whole event, threw Juno headfirst into the deep end. Xochitl Rivenna and his benefactor, Diana Sapphire, were old, uppity money, and they acted the part, all polished movements and syrupy speech and certainly  _ not  _ eyeing up random waitstaff behind each other’s backs.

So, in essence, everything Juno was not. He wouldn’t mind being Buddy’s dolled-up sugar baby, if he were completely honest with himself, and that absurd aspect of the fantasy made it bearable. As long as he could hang delicately from Buddy’s arm and giggle in a way that made him sound uncomfortably close to Rita, he could ignore the feeling that Oldtown-low-class-sewer-rat-city-grunge was sloughing off of him in waves.

It was harder to ignore the primly-dressed waiter shooting him wishful glances from behind his tray of champagne flutes every few seconds.

Peter had brushed past them with a shy apology six times before Buddy said anything. “Do you know that man?” she commented, voice lofty as her—Diana’s—eyes followed Nureyev’s tall figure across the ballroom. The waiter’s closed-in posture was almost unrecognizable, but Peter could never truly shake the pride from his shoulders.

“No clue,” Juno responded, forcing his voice to sound more airheaded than grouchy. Diana pursed her lips but didn’t protest, probably used to Xochitl being lusted after around every corner. Juno wasn’t really lying, either—Peter wouldn’t tell him anything about Basil Caeruleus aside from his name, insisting that it would compromise their cover. At the time, Juno had been confused, but he hadn’t anticipated that his… partner would spend the entire evening courting his attention from behind a stranger’s persona.

“Well. Ideally he will realize that you’re not available.” Diana hooked her elbow in his and guided him toward a trio of Plutonian socialites, all of whom were more diamond-encrusted than they were dressed, so that she could pluck handfuls of gemstones from their outfits under the pretense of flirtatious touches. Diana Sapphire was a possessive woman, clearly, but Xochitl didn’t mind. He was happy to lean back on one hip and let his leg peek out from the slit in his evening gown, just long enough to distract attention from Buddy’s covetous fingers. Besides, Buddy had determined that their most important intel would come from the party’s host, the Lady Rhododendron, a tight-lipped widow who might, if they were lucky, be vulnerable to human firebrands. Buddy would seem far less suspicious if she flirted with everyone on the way up.

One of their current targets laid a hand on Juno’s shoulder, their eyes sparkling more with champagne than interest. “How about you, dear? Where are you from?”

Juno let his face fall into its natural grimace as he said “Hyperion City,” relieved that, for once, Buddy was letting him keep some measure of truth in his identity. The shimmering socialite before him pouted with the kind of upper-class pity that made Juno’s blood boil.

“My, you’re certainly on the up-and-up, then, hm?” Juno Steel wanted to punch their teeth out. Xochitl Rivenna hid a giggle behind his hand and leaned closer to his benefactor.

“It’s all because of my lovely Diana,” he deflected. His acting had come a long way since he joined Buddy’s crew; even Jet said as much.

Diana’s hand fell to the small of his back, pulling him closer, as Buddy’s fingers deposited a sizable brooch into a pocket hidden in the folds of his gown. “And he’s worth every second.” Juno covered his mouth as he giggled again, only to lurch forward when someone pushed behind his back.

He knew without looking that it was Caeruleus again, likely with an even thinner excuse than last time. For a moment, Juno was surprised that Jet, who was posing as a glorified bouncer, hadn’t had a stern word with Peter yet. “So,  _ so  _ sorry, ma’am,” the waiter mumbled, stepping back as Juno turned around. He wanted—he  _ planned— _ to glare at him until Peter Nureyev backed down and played his part as a faceless waiter, but as soon as he saw those smoky-dark eyes staring at him through Peter’s lashes, he broke. Somehow, despite his height, Peter managed to turn his head just so that he could conjure the image of his silken lips around Juno’s cock, pulling him to the edge, just like he had that morning, and… Juno was lucky that he managed to stay in character at all.

“O-oh, don’t worry, sir,” he laughed, batting his eyelashes at the waiter. “I would love some more champagne, if you’d be willing to share.” Caeruleus gave him a nervous smile and floated his tray closer until Juno could take a glass of champagne and turn back to Diana. If he tried to wink, before remembering that he only had one eye to blink in the first place, no one ever had to know.

“Xochi,” Diana admonished him as the waiter hurried away. “You’re better than this, darling.” 

Juno rolled his eye. “What? The poor kid looks so nervous, I couldn’t help it.” He almost meant it, too; without his usual confident posture and contoured cheeks, Peter looked so young and painfully vulnerable. It was an act, but Juno still ached to protect him from every perceived harm the world had to offer.

“Hm. If you say so.” She went back to schmoozing with the other guests, and Juno tried to follow the conversation, but he couldn’t clear his mind of Peter’s brilliant eyes.

They had woken up nearly two hours before the ship was due to land that morning, which gave them just enough time, according to Peter, to  _ blow off some steam  _ before they began preparations. Today was just recon, anyway; they’d be on Pluto for another three days before Juno and Buddy could make off with their prize. So Peter determined that the best way to get Juno to quit grumbling and play nice was to drop to his knees next to their bed and suck him dry.

The memory was enough to make his dick twitch, which was far from ideal given his current circumstances. His dress didn’t leave much to the imagination, and while Xochitl Rivenna might get horny for this kind of occasion, Juno was absolutely not. He forced himself to think about the smell of salmon snacks until his mind’s eye was wiped clean of Peter Nureyev and his many talents, and then he returned to the present, where Buddy was guiding him between the winding mass of people and toward the item they hoped to steal. It was a well-known and well-admired piece of jewelry, a tiara too heavy to adorn any mortal head, and they had to act appropriately wowed in order to assuage any suspicions. Juno couldn’t help but imagine what Peter’s face would look like when he finally held it in his hands. Again, that was not a useful line of thinking.

To a casual observer, Buddy’s face was the perfect mask of polite awe, but Juno knew the way her eye tightened at the corner and her lips twitched, trying to fight a smirk. She was mentally cataloguing every security measure she could find, probably to compare them with Rita’s intel when they got back to the ship; she didn’t need any help from her cybernetic eye to notice the most miniscule details of the tiara’s case, and the precise distance between it and the nearest guards. And if she lingered for just a moment too long, she might catch Lady Rhododendron’s attention more than she already had. Juno kept up his lovestruck sugar baby look, but there was genuine respect underneath. Affection, even. And, well, Juno was amazed that anyone could have eyes for him when he was so thoroughly eclipsed by Buddy Aurinko.

Yet when they turned away and carried on toward the nearest plate of crab cakes, Caeruleus was watching him from across the room once again. Instead of making some excuse to brush by Juno, he set his tray down on a table, loosened his bowtie by a fraction, and swept out of the room. Juno could pinpoint the moment Basil Caeruleus fell from his shoulders, leaving the self-assured sway of Peter Nureyev, a signal so subtle that no one but Juno could decipher its meaning.

Except for Buddy, apparently. “Don’t even think about it,” she chastised, clasping his forearm in a mimicry of a doting caress. Juno hadn’t been thinking about  _ anything,  _ honestly, still too dizzy from the subtle request hidden in the way Peter’s gait shifted. He leaned closer to Buddy, thankful that he was on her blind side and could hide his lips’ movements behind her curls.

“I think Xochitl having a tryst with a lowly waiter might be just the distraction we need to finish casing the place,” he whispered.

“Dear,” hissed Buddy, “you are as much a bodyguard as a distraction, remember?”

Juno pouted for a moment, leaning toward Buddy and looking away from her as if rebuffed, until he noticed Lady Rhododendron herself. The woman had only been in the room for a few minutes, and had spent most of them fending off the hungry journalists, each hoping for a scrap of information about the upcoming auction; she was stoic, unaffected, draped in a white gown with sleeves that trailed to the floor and flanked by guards. Then she turned in their direction, probably headed toward another bedazzled dignitary, and her eyes widened when she caught sight of Buddy.  _ Jackpot,  _ thought Juno.

He raised his eyebrows minutely, and Buddy took the hint, following his gaze until she caught sight of the woman just about drooling at her. Juno couldn’t blame the lady. “Xochi, sweetness,” she purred, “I believe I may need to have a chat with our host.”

“Ooh, will you introduce me?” Juno followed close behind her until Buddy stopped and looked up at him, lips pursed. “What? Did I—is there something on my face?”

Buddy raised one eyebrow, expressing some contempt for Juno and Xochitl at the same time. “A chat,” she repeated,  _ “alone.” _

She was giving Juno an out. Suspicion rattled in his throat, and he almost protested, but he couldn’t ruin Buddy’s chance with their target, and—well, if she decided to punish him for sneaking off with Peter, he’d deal with that when the time came. The idea wasn’t… unsavory, either. “Fine,” he grumbled, fighting to hide his excitement with mock-anger. “See if I care.”

As he turned away, wrenching his elbow from Buddy’s grip, he ignored her all-knowing smirk, and the echo of her voice in his head muttering  _ young thieves, all danger and no sense. _ Peter was waiting for him. Diana and Xochitl had caused a bit of a scene, apparently, because a number of guests watched him storm out of the ballroom in the direction that Caeruleus had disappeared, unnoticed, minutes before. If that kept some attention away from Diana and Lady Rhododendron, all the better, but Juno couldn’t care less at the moment.

Peter didn’t leave him much of a trail to follow, but Juno knew him well enough to have a knack for the kinds of hidden closets that he loved so dearly. He nearly passed the doorway, until he caught sight of a tiny corner of fabric peeking out from behind the latch—Peter’s bowtie, hastily discarded and keeping the door unlocked. Holding his breath, Juno rapped on the door once and then slid it open, letting himself in as quickly as possible in case anyone came after him from the ballroom.

It was dim in the closet, the only light seeping underneath the door, but once Juno’s eyes adjusted, he could see Peter leaning against the far wall, gazing down at him with unfocused eyes and flushed cheeks and pants around his knees and—the last of Juno’s coherent thoughts fizzled out in his head. “Taking risks today?” he growled, closing the distance between them with one hand already reaching for Peter’s face.

“Y-you say that like it doesn’t turn you on.”

Juno groaned into Peter’s open mouth and wondered, briefly, if anyone else had ever seen Peter so desperate. He melted into Juno’s hands, legs trembling as Juno knocked his fingers out of the way and rubbed at his cock with all the pent-up frustration of the evening. When he pulled back, gasping for air, Peter followed his lips with a desperate whine until Juno tangled one hand in his hair to stop him. He brushed two fingers farther between Peter’s legs and, if Peter’s reaction was anything to go by, his grin was absolutely feral. “You are  _ soaked,  _ Mr. Caeruleus.”

“Juno,” Peter breathed. His eyes glowed in the dim closet, like the simplest star chart in the galaxy, leading Juno home. “I—I want…” He trailed off without specifying, and Juno mouthed at the skin revealed by his abandoned bowtie until Peter started to whimper again.

“We don’t have much time before Buddy comes after me, so let’s make this quick and dirty.” Juno nipped Peter’s lip on the last word and slid to his knees, tugging his gown out from under him at the last moment so he wouldn’t trip over it. “What do you want?”

Those burning eyes followed him down. “How did you manage to get her off your tail?”

“No thanks to you, that’s how,” Juno muttered. He started to ask Peter again, to beg him for some sort of direction, but Peter just tangled a hand in Juno’s curls and pushed his face where he wanted it, his whole body shuddering when Juno’s tongue met his cock. Juno gripped Peter’s thigh with one hand and fought back a grin as he pressed closer, lips soft and pliant against his partner.

His lips were already wet. “J—Juno,” Peter gasped, bucking forward hard enough to knock his pelvis against Juno’s teeth.

“Hmm?” Juno pressed his tongue flat against Peter and then sucked without lifting his head to grant Peter a real response. He’d have to use his words if he wanted to get anywhere, which left them at somewhat of a stalemate, since Peter seemed close to inarticulate at this point. Savoring the musky taste of Peter in his mouth, Juno squeezed his ass and took it in stride when Peter twitched forward into his mouth.

A set of soft footsteps passed by outside the closet, and Peter froze, though Juno could feel his belly trembling as he kept up his work. “Juno,” Peter hissed again, “that was—they could’ve— _ ugh,  _ fuck, Juno…” His voice trailed off into a moan that was decisively loud enough to hear from the hallway, but it seemed that any potential voyeurs had already passed them by.  _ “Juno.” _

“Hate to admit it, Nureyev, but I don’t actually speak whatever language you’ve invented around my name.” Juno laughed as Peter shoved his face back into his crotch, though he clearly got the message across, because Nureyev swallowed hard and started struggling to form real words.

“Will—will you— _ ngh.  _ Fuck. W-will you, uh, finger me?” He barely got the sentence out before he slumped against the wall with a shuddering sigh, hips rolling slowly against Juno’s face. “Ple-ease?”

Juno kissed the head of his cock, then his hip, then glanced up to take in the wonderstruck look on Peter’s face. “Of course,” he murmured before sliding the tip of his middle finger into the warm wetness between Peter’s legs. For a few seconds, he just teased around Peter’s hole, gathering slick on his hand and leaning back in to suck his cock again; when his finger finally pressed inside, Peter gasped and pulled his hair hard enough to make him squeal.

“S-s-sorry,” Peter grunted. He seemed to understand well enough when Juno shook his head, an unspoken  _ trust me, I loved that. _ “Fuck, you’re—fuck that feels  _ good  _ Juno how do you make everything feel  _ so good  _ Juno…”

The answer was experience, probably, but Juno didn’t think Peter would appreciate it at the moment, so he continued what he was doing with his mouth and kept curling his finger forward, searching for every spot that would make Peter shudder and moan. Unlike his boyfriend, Juno wasn’t blessed with ridiculously long fingers, so he had to adjust his hand a few times to find an angle where he could reach where he wanted. Peter’s whines grew higher and louder, more desperate than Juno was used to hearing, and he couldn’t help but tease. “Derailing heists really turns you on, huh?”

“Sh-shu—just—don’t s-stop,” Peter begged through gritted teeth. Juno obeyed, for once, and pushed a second finger inside with the first, minding the way Peter’s breath hitched to be sure he was comfortable. Then he crooked his fingers forward and stroked, hard and slow, searching for the spot that made Peter’s legs shake uncontrollably; once he found it, he kept up the pressure there, fingertips pulsing against the warm flesh. He squeezed Peter’s ass again and mouthed at his cock desperately, soaking in every shuddering gasp from Peter’s mouth. The muscles under his hand went taut and started to tremble. Above him, Peter cried out and then slapped a hand over his own mouth, which only muffled his moan into something softer and dirtier that made Juno painfully hard. He kept sucking and massaging and squeezing as Peter came, intoxicated with the taste and the smell and the feel of him, until Peter’s hand tightened in his hair and yanked him away from his cock.

But that didn’t stop his fingers—he was still rubbing firm circles into Peter’s front wall, but now Juno could  _ watch  _ the way Peter twitched when he moved his thumb to keep some pressure on his cock. He watched Peter’s eyes widen, his chest heave, and his legs quiver. Moments later, he stared in shock as warm fluid gushed from where Juno’s fingers entered him, splashing in waves down the front of Juno’s gown.

He stopped moving, and so did Peter, though the latter couldn’t keep his belly from quaking through the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Nureyev,” said Juno, hushed and serious, “Buddy is going to  _ murder me.” _

Peter’s hand was still clamped over his mouth, as he stared down at Juno in wordless disbelief. “That—that’s, ah, never happened before.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Juno, despite his frustration, pulled his fingers out as gently as he could and leaned forward to kiss Peter’s belly. “Note to self.”

When Peter tugged on his hair, he clambered to his feet, steadfastly ignoring the way his knees popped and creaked. “Buddy—she can—if she says anything, I’ll… I can take the fall, Juno. You shouldn’t have to—”

“Peter.” Juno had never seen him so flustered before, and it… wasn’t bad. He loved having an effect on someone, loved seeing Peter so disheveled. “It’s okay. It was pretty dim in there, I don’t think she’ll even notice.” Even as Juno spoke, Peter put his nimble fingers to work, brushing the skirt of Juno’s gown to one side and pulling his silky underwear down until he could grasp his  _ painfully  _ hard cock in one hand. “You—not,  _ ugh,  _ not wasting any time, are we?”

“By all means, go on,” Peter replied, his brief lapse of anxiety smothered beneath a sly, toothy smile. Juno could still see the way his eyes tightened at the corners, the tiniest hint of anxiety that anyone else would miss, but he was willing to play along. Peter’s palm brushing over his head and smearing precome down his shaft certainly helped.

The glimmer in Peter’s eyes goaded him on, begging him to keep stammering through half-formed sentences until he couldn’t speak anymore, but Juno honestly had no idea what was coming out of his mouth at that point. He heard  _ Peter  _ in his own voice a few times, and a lot of profanity, but mostly just guttural little noises that were still, somehow, encouraging his partner. If they weren’t in such a hurry, Juno might’ve been embarrassed by how quickly he tipped over the edge. Now, he could only focus on the dextrous fingers wringing every drop from him, and then on the lewd mischief in Peter’s eyes as he licked his hand clean.

“I don’t know how you expect me to keep being fake-smitten with Buddy,” he slurred, “when you just yanked my soul out of my dick.”

Peter snorted. “Crass, Juno. And I’m quite proud of my particular skill set, thank you.”

“Hmph. Bet you are.” He squirmed in place when Peter pulled a handkerchief out of one bottomless pocket and tidied him up, before fidgeting with his gown until it looked… less like a wreck, Juno supposed. There was pride on his face, plain and obvious, that made Juno’s neck heat. “You’re looking at me like a damn painting, Nureyev.”

He realized the double entendre a moment too late, when Peter’s eyebrows started to wiggle until they both burst into muffled laughter. “Just happy to call you mine, that’s all,” Peter replied, mouth pressed against the shell of Juno’s ear. “And I’d paint you any time you like.”

“You can’t just  _ say  _ shit like that. We don’t have time to go again.”

Peter kissed him on the cheek and steered him toward the door of the closet, still laughing. “Hand me the bowtie, dear?”

“Shall I tie it for you, monsieur?” Juno deadpanned.

“No, you’ll mess it up.” He only raised his eyebrows when Juno protested, since they both knew full well that he was right. “Run along, now, you wouldn’t want your  _ benefactor  _ to get suspicious.”

Shaking his head, Juno stepped through the doorway, then turned around for one last glance of his lover before he had to go back to playing at any semblance of class. “Love you,” he mouthed, making sure that Peter could see the words, even if any snooping security cameras couldn’t make them out in the gloomy hallway.

Peter blinked at him slowly, like a cat, and blew him a kiss, his hands still occupied with looping the bowtie around itself. “And I love you, Juno Steel. Be safe.”

Juno turned away and power-walked back toward the ballroom before Peter could see the emotion on his face, though it was probably too late for that. “You don’t get to fuck the man in a closet on a damn mission and then turn around and cry about it,” he hissed to himself, despite the genuine possibility that he was doing just that. He could deal with that combination of feelings later.

Turning the corner into the ballroom, he almost ran straight into Buddy, who stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a stern glare. “Where have you  _ been,  _ Xochi? I swear, I step away for one moment and you’re… oh.” Her gaze dropped to the damp bosom of his gown, and Juno knew instantly that he was screwed beyond measure. “We can talk about this later. Stay by me, now, or  _ else.” _

He had a feeling that “or else” was going to happen either way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click Here for Title/Inspiration/A Good Horny Time!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCCtiK7KlSo)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this and, uh, had fun with it. I had fun with it. I was introduced (mildly by force) to Hozier recently and I got some Ideas. There's more where this came from, even if it takes me forever to write all of it.
> 
> Comments make my life warm and sunny and also fuel my nefarious agenda!!! (And if you don't wanna comment here because Smut, you do have the ability to comment anonymously, or you can come send me anons on tumblr @alderations.)
> 
> thank you to [Ben](benbokenobi.tumblr.com) for being my lovely beta/official squirt consultant, and to [MissJuliaMiriam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam) and [aisydays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisydays/pseuds/aisydays) for giving this a read and stroking my ego appropriately :')


End file.
